I can't believe this happened to me!
by Mandymom
Summary: When the prince of all Sayians has to pee, you bet he will do ANYTHING to relieve himself. However, this time he just doesn't get the chance to before it is too late. Warning: Contains VegetaxPiccolo fluff. Slight hint at GokuxVegeta.


Vegeta was bored. He thought about things to do.

"I know!" He exclaimed. "A drinking contest with Kakarot! Who ever drinks the most soda in 15 minutes wins!" Vegeta ran off to go get Goku. "Kakarot!"

"I'm busy with something here!" Goku was making out with Chi-Chi. Vegeta sighed.

"Are you doing what I think your doing?"

"Um... depends on what you think I'm doing."

"Nevermind... that's not important. I'm going to challenge you."

"Challenge?"

"Yes."

"Seriously? You wanna fight me?"

"Actually we are going to see who is faster at drinking soda."

"Seriously? I wouldn't expect you to be that kind of type. Besides, it might come back to bite you later."

"KAKAROT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONQUENCES JUST AS LONG AS I GET OUT OF IT ALIVE OKAY?!"

"Vegeta, are you hungry?"

"NO I'M JUST FRUSTRATED OKAY?"

"Okay. Chi-Chi, we are going to have to stop our make out session because Vegeta won't leave me alone."

"But Goku..."

"Vegeta might literaly kill me if I don't take part in this soda drinking contest thing."

"Okay Goku..." Goku ran off to go find Vegeta. Luckly, they bumped into each other. Vegeta had Piccolo clinging to him.

"I heard your going to challenge Goku, snugglebunny. I hope you win!"

"Okay well let's start." Piccolo let go of Vegeta so he didn't addicently get in the way.

"I have 20 cans of soda for us each." Goku grabbed one of the sodas. "Kakarot!" Vegeta also grabbed a soda. Both opened their sodas and began drinking them.

"GO VEGETA GO! YOUR THE BEST SNUGGLEBUNNY!" Piccolo cheered.

Later

Goku managed to finish all 20 sodas before Vegeta.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh well, you lost. Maybe Piccolo could cheer you up. Bye Vegeta."

"How could I lose to Kakarot!?"

"I'm sorry sweetykins."

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?"

"But cuddlebug... I love you."

"Well I-"

"Vegeta!" Heartbreaker yelled. "Namekians don't really understand if someone doesn't love them back. No matter how many times you tell them, they willl still perist. Once a Namekian loves you, there's no way to get them to stop. Well, they can stop loving you but you can't make them stop. And Piccolo isn't going to stop loving you anytime soon so..."

"But why me?!"

"Namekians will choose any mate they find suitable. Your perfectly capable of producing offspring with Piccolo so..."

"I can't believe this."

"It's just the nature of Namekians."

"Now what? He's going to ask me for sex or something."

"Well... eventually. He might not quite think you and him are at that level."

"Actually I was just about to ask my sweetycakes if he wanted to have sex!"

"But I-"

"Just roll with it." Heartbreaker whispered.

"I don't really feel like it right now."

"I understand...your tired or something. Maybe I should have asked you eariler." Vegeta grumbled. Suddenly, he realized he had to pee. He sighed, and walked to the bathroom.

"I should have thought about this before I had that contest..." Vegeta pulled down his pants and underwear. He was just about to relieve himself when Heartbreaker started screaming. He pulled up his pants and underwear and grumbled.

"VEGETA THERE'S THIS GUY WHO WANTS TO KILL EVERYONE YOU NEED TO COME STOP HIM!" Heartbreaker yelled.

"Why now..." He grumbled, running over to Heartbreaker. "Why can't you stop him?!"

"I tried, but he nearly killed me!"

"What makes you think I could beat that guy?"

"If we work together then we could beat him!"

"You got to be kidding me..."

"Vegeta... this is about life or death here. If you don't do anything, your dead."

"Fine..." Vegeta went to go fight the rampaging guy.

Later, after Vegeta killed him brutalty

"There. It's all done."

"Okay thanks." Vegeta walked back to the bathroom. Before he got there, he was interrupted. "Vegeta is something wrong?"

"No I just need to... be alone.

"Hmm... if you say so."

"I can't believe you Heartbreaker... bothering me?!"

"I would have asked Goku but he was in the bathroom."

"You let him use the bathroom but not me?!" Vegeta questioned, mumbling.

"What?"

"I didn't really say anything important."

"Okay Vegeta." There's something wrong. Does he- nah, I don't really feel like asking. Vegeta ran off to the bathroom. He was just about to pull down his pants, but Heartbreaker suddenly yelled for him to come to her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Vegeta yelled in frustration.

"You need to look after Kakarot. He hit his head pretty bad. 1. Make sure he doesn't fall asleep, sleeping could be fatal. 2. Try to have him stay in one spot. 3. Stop him from doing anything stupid."

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT?!"

"I have more important matters to attend to."

"I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK!" Vegeta ran over to Goku. "Are you okay Kakarot?"

"I'm fine... my head just hurts really bad. I'm dizzy..."

"Okay Kakarot. Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Kakarot, stay here. I'll be back in a while."

"Vegeta! You can't leave..."

"I said I'll be back in a while!"

"Can I come with you?"

"No!"

"But Vegeta what if I get lonely?"

"I'm going to be gone for a few minutes!"

"I don't want you to leave even for a few minutes! I could end up dying without you watching me for even a few minutes!"

"Kakarot, you can handle being alone for a few minutes."

"But Vegeta..." Goku clung to Vegeta.

"Let go of me!"

"Vegeta I love you!"

"HEARTBREAKER!"

"Yes?"

"Kakarot is delusional."

"That's normal."

"He's saying he loves me!"

"He's confused."

"Confused? He seems to not be confused at all! And he won't let me leave him alone for a few minutes!"

"He seems to be overly attached. This happens sometimes when someone experiences minor head injury."

"Ugh. How long will this go on?"

"A few hours."

"A FEW HOURS?!" There's no way I can hold it that long! And I have to deal with Kakarot for a few hours?!

"Geez... Sayians are rather aggressive. Considering they are a warrior race, it makes sense."

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Vegeta would you stop yelling?!"

"Why should I stop yelling?"

"It's making my head hurt worse."

"He's going to be fine if you keep yelling. The extra pain's is just in his head."

"Okay..."

"I have to attend to something REALLY urgent. So... I have to go. If you two need anything, just yell my name!" Heartbreaker left.

"I have something really urgent to attend to also, but I won't be left alone!"

"Oh. I don't really care, your just going to have to wait."

"I don't know how long I can wait!" Vegeta was holding his crotch unknowingly.

"You look like you have to pee Vegeta!"

"What are you talking about Kakarot? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Your holding your crotch." Vegeta blushed.

"I don't have to go that bad..." Vegeta lied. In fact, he felt like he could wet himself any minute. Goku didn't believe him. Vegeta decided he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to pee, and no one was going to stop him! He ran to the bathroom. The door was closed. Not wanting to be rude, Vegeta knocked on the door.

"Could you be more patient?!" Heartbreaker yelled. Vegeta held his crotch tighter.

"C-Could you hurry up?" He stammered. There was a scarlet blush on his face. He felt himself leak. He put both hands on his crotch to stop it. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You sound nervous. Is something wrong?" She asked. Vegeta couldn't believe, he, the prince of all Sayians, had to be put into such an embarrasing stituation. He felt himself leak more. He knew holding it much longer was impossible. He felt himself leak more and more, until his body couldn't take it anymore. A stream of pee jetted out of him. He felt himself grow wetter and wetter, soaking his gloves and pants. He let go of his crotch, as there was no use to hold it. Goku was watching the whole time. Goku started laughing at Vegeta. A puddle was forming around him.

"It's not funny Kakarot!"

"It's hilarous!" Vegeta was blushing a deep red. Heartbreaker was done. She walked out of the bathroom.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"What happe- Vegeta?!"

"I..It's not what it looks like. Kakarot splashed water on me and-"

"I can CLEARLY smell the stench of urine. Rainbownans have senstive noses you know." Vegeta hung his head in shame.

"I can't believe... I peed myself... like a child!" Vegeta had more tears rolling down his cheeks. Few things could make Vegeta cry. "Please tell me this is a bad dream..." Goku was drooling.

"Why are you drooling?"

"No reason." Secretly, he got turned on by seeing people pee. He could feel his crotch grow warmer from the big turn on he just saw. He lightly blushed, trying to hide the fact he was aroused by it.

"He's sexualy aroused."

"How did you know?!"

"His crotch is bulging and he's blushing. It's obvious if you are deeply observant like me. Or your just a perv and stare at people's crotches."

"Uh..." Suddenly, Piccolo showed up.

"Hi sweetiecakes! What's all the comotion about-" Piccolo started to say, but noticed Vegeta had wet himself. Piccolo comforted Vegeta almost instantly. "It's okay... it's not your fault you had an accident..." Vegeta would never admit it, but Piccolo comforting him felt soothing. He would never love him, but he at least cared about Piccolo. Vegeta hugged Piccolo, enjoying his warm embrace. Piccolo gently brushed Vegeta's hair, Vegeta not even seeming to care. Vegeta was serious about his hair. Though Vegeta may seem cold hearted, he can care about other people.

"Wow... I didn't expect Vegeta to accept being comforted. And especially not accept being comforted by Piccolo!"

"I thought he was a cold hearted, arrogant, selfish guy who only wanted the best for himself."

"KRILLIN!?"

"I heard you two talking about Vegeta. I got curious and decided to join the converastion."

"Krillin you got to be kidding." Heartbreaker punched Krillin in the face.

"YOU PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE?!"

"Yeah so?"

"Well it is Krillin and he is annoying." Krillin was now lying down on the floor.

"Yeah."

The end.


End file.
